Bloody Rose
by BlueMoon0191
Summary: Summary Update: Lena got left behind in the middle of 'Nowheresville.' As she frantically tries to catch up on foot to no ado, she bumps into 'him' Jason. His eyes scare her, his looks intimidate her. Who is he?
1. Prologue

Hello's, Greetings in Significance! Welcome to the 1st Chapter to "Bloody Rose." My very first fanfic. But I promise you I'll give you the much needed literacy. What's the point in reading those fanfics with just one liners that are double spaced, no description to the facial expressions when so-- Oh dear I believe I'm running off the topic. Right! This is a fanfic with the same type of relationship as our dear Edward and Bella. Just different situations, different people, but same vampire/human lovers!

_Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **__own "Twilight" ...well I do own the hardcover! And a soon to be owner of "New Moon" and "Eclipse" and all the others she is tending to!** BUT**, I do own this plot, the title, the Characters and their names, and this **WHOLE** thing, Bishies! Writh in jealously, HAHA...**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Bloody Rose"

* * *

Prologue

Lena Rochestor, lay upon her plush purple bed, headphones on and the music blaring into her ear drums, just the way she liked it. She could hear the feint calls of her mother from down stairs, in the kitchen, reviberating off each bare wall and making its way plainly through the space beneath her door and bouncing off the hard plastic that so graciously provided her with the music she dearly loved. Each call of her name was too droned out from the music that blasted into her ear drum, residing as only a whisper, or less.

Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die...

"LENA!"Boomed her mothers' voice once more. The echoes trying so hard to break the music barrier that stood in the way of a lecture in the time to be. But they still resided as whispers, annoying in their own way like a fly, never giving up to leave the spot beside your ear till you watted them away. Taking this as just a figmant of her imagination, maybe the calls weren't her name and someother similar word that was echoed in the song, she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. A fair sign she just wanted to relax. After all, it was summer vacation, all she pleased to do was stay in her room where the privacy was held, and listen to music, possibly draw, and stay out of her mothers' way.

Show me how to end this alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last ti -

Lena's eyes snapped open and trailed to the locked door of her room, after the small call breached the musical barrier and alerted her. Cutting the music off shepressed the stop button on her cd player,and sat up calmly taking off the headphones. Rising to her feet she unlocked the door and opened it, taking her precious time. She poked her head out into the hallway and focused on the stairway that led down towards to where her mother would be standing, she could just picture it; pursed lips, arms folds, shifting her weighted to each leg every so often. Her appearance straight from The Stepford Wives, tearing right out of the gray screen.

"What, MOM?" Lena called down the hall, he rown voice taking turn in bouncing off the bare beige walls. Why couldn't her mother give her some silence? WHY! Her mom seemed to have that aggravating effect on her lately. Giving her no privacy, or peace and quiet to herself. Yes, Lena was considerably angered. What could her mother be angered about now. The constant calls, the tone of her voice was evident to the fact she was in trouble with something. She shifted through the past week, thinking of anything she might have done, any rebellious act, anything! But nothing. She kept to herself in her room, an act her mother resented but kept quiet about. She didn't have friend to go out with. No boyfriend to give her the chance to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night like anyother crazed teen. Wasn't it obvious Lena, and her mother didn't have the kind of relationship that even gave the expectance for them to hold up a 2 minute conversation.

Lena sucked in some fresh air and prepared herself for what awful thing she _did_ next. She made her way down the stairway and turning into the kitchen to see her mom in all her housewife glory. Though a single mother, divorced, she preferred to look like she was waiting at home for her very own husband. Instead of blonde hair and blue eyes, the mary sue, she had dark ashe brown hair, that stopped just millimeters above her shoulders, and curled outwards. And to top it off her Stepford wife appearance, was a floral patterned apron, wrapped snuggly around her petite waist.

Her mother was known to being a bit of a perfectionist, her make up done precisely the perfect way, the house cleaned everyday. Lena had no idea how she found time to do this and work during the week day. But Lena wouldn't call her super mom. She was bossy, shallow, judgemental, and discriminating. Induring her mother was quite a feit she had been able to deal with for 17 years now. Why did her father have to divorce her mother when she was just a baby. Lena believed she changed over the years, even though she was too little to remember if her mom was ever this stiff. Her thoughts were torn away from her mothers' eyes, smoldering into hers. Fury evident in those green orbs. Giving her the thought 'If looks could kill...'

Mrs. Rochestors' thin delicate hand snatched up a folded piece of paper that lay on the table. Her clutch on it crinkling it, showing that even though her hand was skinny and held up a fragile appearance that it might also might not want to be the thing touching you with anger behind the action.

Lena's Mother held out the paper to her, nearly shoving it into her own arms. The woman kept mute, making Lena fear what was so horrid with this insignificant piece of paper that had gotten her mother all up in a jumble.

Lena blinked mindlessly at the piece of paper, giving the hint she should be opening it. She noticed half an sticker on the edge of the paper, torn from the end of the paper. So, her mother had read it. Guess there is a reason for her pissed off attitude. Heaving a sigh she straightened the paper, only two words catching her emerald eyes instantly_, 'Report Card' _

She glanced up at her mother, who nodded her to read onward, and so she did. Her eyes

trailed down daringly to where they displayed her grades so ..._proudly_, skipping all the name and grade information. At that point she groaned, and brought a hand up to her temple, massaging it. Now she would have to face a lecture. She didn't need to take this. Her report card wasn't horrible. It just wasn't perfect like it used to. Her mother had always been hung up on grades, always having to get straight A's.

Truth was, Lena was smart. If she wanted to, she could pass all her classes with flying colors. But she was too lazy to give a damn. She stopped caring when her mother began dating, on and off. Bringing home new men every month. Like a monthly special. Some half her age, some wrinkly...it crept her outSome of these men actually stayed for a little over a month and giving themselves the impression they could replace her father, _her _father. HA! Fools. But since her mother took no time in caring for her own daughter, she took no time in caring for anything else. Oh how much she dearly missed her father. Living states away, a salvation far from her mother.

But really, the grades weren't as bad as Kayla Perkins, the wench who was in nearly all her classes and made school a living hell. F's, D's, and the occassional C that was hanging on one small point to keep her from that D. This always made Lena feel better. And so she refused to look up at her mom, fearing what might burst out of her mouth, so she stared at her grades.

Geomettry- C-

Honors Lit- B+

American History- C

Spanish 3- B-

Lena folded the paper neatly and set it on the table before taking a seat in one of the leather bound chair. She felt out of place, under her mothers stare, near her mother, in this house.

"So, Lena, what happened. I mean, last semester is was A's, you had no problem with school!" She spoke coolly to her daughter, as if mocking a new found idiot.

"You..." Lena murmured quietly.

"Me!" Her mother spoke astonished. "Don't blame your stupidity o-"

"I'm _not _Stupid, mom!" Cutting her off she looked up, soon standing up to her mother giving herself a reassuring smile that she wouldn't put up with her mother. Sure she didn't have A's, but she didn't have any failing grades either.

"Then what happened sure it isn't _me. _I give you food, a house, love..." She began to knock off fingers from her hand each time she spoke of a privilegeshe gave to her daughter. Only this caused for her to roll her eyes.

"Love! Ha, your barely giving time to be with me. Hell, you give more attention to this whole house than to me. You care nothing about me so I care nothing." The girl spat back at her mother. Why was she getting so angry. She didn't know. But get in a big enough fight, she could just get a run away out of this to her dads. Jackpot. So she continued.. "You think your some super woman. Good house, good job. Shallow as hell, bringing home a new man every month like the damn Fireman Calender." Okay she didn't have to curse, but her mother needed to hear it. She smirked at the woman before her.

Now was her moment to turn on her heels and get her self somewhere to go. And there for she did. Snatching up the phone from its hook she turned and made her way up the stairway, skipping 2 steps at a time as she dialed her fathers number...Soon she would be leaving California, and on her way to Georgia.

* * *

****

Pretty Long for a Prologue huh? HAHA, that just makes it a whole lot easier. Okay to clear a few things up. She is going to leave not because her mother ranted or tried to that is about her grades. She is leaving because she hates the life she is living in. She has a shallow mother, who believes everything is picture perfect and in fact it isn't. Lena had a bond with her father when she is young and had always preferred to live with him. And there for she made this her chance to leave. Beginning of summer and all. She could just find a way to get there.

Till next time...Ciao!

Sami


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, yeah...I'm a huge procrastinator...I thought I told you all that...hold on who am I telling. I only got one review .;;...I feel like a retard writer now. Well, I guess its really better than nothing right ;;;...Okay well I guess the prologue was just from a story standing type of view. It focuses more on Lena's life with her mom and how she can't stand it, so she leaved. Now this is and for now on (as far as I believe) will be done in Bella's POV! _**

* * *

Sitting on the end of my bed didn't surprise me. I knew I had to leave, well not necessarily _have_ to, but if I didn't soon then I was going to flip and just tear my poor barbie-doll of a mother to shreds. Here I am just sorting through how I can get to Savannah, GA from San Diego, California. The large leap seemed impossible. First off, I needed money. Well, I have probably $1700 saved up for my car, but I was far from that feit. Well I guess babysitting, and birthday money will have to go towards this. Mom knew I was leaving...but the problem is, my dad never picked up the phone, so he has no idea about me. I swear redialing his number was a pain, my fingers are numb. Are phone is a cheap cordless and doesn't have redial on it.

So my problem is, how? How am I to get to the other side of the Country. Plane? My phobia, so that's a bust. No car so...I know I'm not walking. Bus? Yeah...That could work. Catch a greyhound or something. She nodded to herself, and smiled for reassurance. Now won't dad get a surprise. I can't wait to see him.

Rising up to my feet I looked around my room. My next obstacle...packing...dun dun dunnn...I could almost here the theater music.Jetting to mycloset quickly,I reached up formy black adidasduffel bag at the top shelf. Dropping it to the floorI quickly tore my poor innocent dresser apart. Opening the drawers and just throwing clothes out savagely ontop of my black duffel bag. Tossing other necessities.I grabbed my messanger bag,which held my oh-so-loved pins and buttons lined along the strap and random stickers on the flap. Quickly I tossed the bag onto my bed, flipping the flap over and continued to pack at light speed.Stuff art supplies in to my bag, with enough care as to not damage my precious art. I also stuffed more left over books into it, meaning it would weigh down on my shoulder. Pain in ass, but to hell with it.

Lena scooped up some spare change for a bus ride to the greyhound bus station and stuffed it into her pocket, along with opening up her sock drawer and emptying the what made it bulgde. A wad of money. At least two inches thick, and held together in a neat roll with a worn rubber band. She swipped a couple hundred bucks for the bus and what ever needs on her trip and tucked it away in her duffel bag

Before going out the door, with her black duffel bag slung over her shoulder and her messanger bagthe other, she glanced at herself in the mirror. It had been a while so to speak since she had really looked at her self. This past year she changed just a smidge. More paler than usual. Her hair grew slightly wavy for some reason she didn't even know. She flashed herself an encouraging smile for what she was about to do, and then she was out the door.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After going through an endless line for 45 minutes I was finally able to pay my ticket when my patience was wearing thin. I pushed out a couple of aggravated moans to push the worker at the desk to go faster in her work. Finally having a ticket I scurried excitedly towards the bus. It was rather large, long, and had a few doors open at the bottomthat allowed countless bags to be stored. The windows were tinted a dark shade, and the engine roared to life as I stepped onto the bus. I had only been on a charter bus once on a school field trip to the Science museum in another state. I situating myself in the middle, and took a seat by the window. Now, I was free to just relax in my comfy seat. I shoved my black messanger bag down by my feet, while I had already gave the driver my duffel bag for storing in the lower compartment. My feetwere crampt but I didn't mind much. I flipped the flap open, while my other hand dug into its depths and came out withmy small notebook, and a plastic baggy that heldmy sharpies, pencils, pens, and colored pencils.My art work in all its glory.I smiled and placed the objects onmy lap, and started on a new page in the book, witha light pencil inmy lefthand. Starting on the form of a head, and getting lost in the daze of drawing was what I was to do. But it was also kinda hard when a guy looking as if he were in his early 20's was constantly glancing at me, and trying to start a conversation. In all honesty he was handsome, but not my type, if I ever had a type really. So, I polity put up with him with occassional nods and quick smiles, my focus more on my open notebook on my lap. I found it a good task, passing the time away with some art asthe bus crossed the border line of New Mexico.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A green highway sign passed in a slight blur, but I was able to catch the short sentence.

_"Welcome to, New Mexico!"_

Hours had passed, a couple of stops were already made, and I didn't even have to leave to use the bathroom. But when we entered the state of New Mexico,I knew it was time for some kind of rest break when I felt pressure down at my abdomen.

I knew we would be stopping off somewhere soon. They had to. I mean, come on! I had to pee since like...well I don't know, just awhile ago after ourprevious stop.Which, was a while ago. I happen to of held it, then forgotten all about it.But now the strong pressure returned. I looked over to the one seat beside me, and scoffed. He actually gave up. He seemed to of kept up the intention of talking to me for the whole ride. But my inability to be interested must of caught his attention whenI stopped the smiling and nods. He was currently passed out in his comfy seat, head lolling lazily, and even atiny drop of drool clung to his chin, threatening to add to thepool of droolon his pale green shirt. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the window. Another green sign caught my attention in big reflective letters that read, "Rest Area." I hissed a 'yay' and held back the urge to jab my fist in the air. So, instead asmile lit my face.I would finaly be able to get a chance to stretch my legs in New Mexico for the first time. But my mind was more set on using the restroom and possibly calling my father.

I closed my black notebook, stopping my progress on an anime styleof a mermaid perched on a rock with seashells gracing herauburn locks as clips. I stuffedthe black worn notebookinto my black messenger bag that rested at my feet.Though my sitting arrangement a little cramped, I was still able to successfuly have access to my bag. Quirkingmy lips off to the sideI settled in gazing out the window for the time being, waiting for the bus to come to a complete stop in it's parking space.

The bus came to a complete stop. The engine turned off, signaling for the people to start to head off the bus if they pleased. I snatched up my messanger bag that lay at my feet. Pulling the strap over my shoulder I watched anxiously as people rose from their seats, row by row. They took so slow, and I had to hold back a groan of frustration. I knew I could be so impatient. I stood a little in my seat, the guy that was talking to me that had fallen asleep still remained out cold, and surprisingly he stopped drooling. I rolled by eyes and tapped my foot impatiently till I was able to wedge passed the sleeping fool and paced myself behind the person infront of me. I didn't mean to be so, hurried, I just had to pee. Plus I thought about giving my father a call.

Stepping off the bus, humid air tossled my hair, I noticed how plain New Mexico really was. The sky was a cloudless blue, beautiful in its own way. The area on the other hand was humid, empty and seemingly deserted. She was pretty much in nowheresville. I peered at the small building in front of the me. The lawn was cut short, but small patches of tan dead grass scattered the lawn. I hoped up the small step to the sidewalk and pushed my way through the double doors and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

AfterI accomplished my'business' I dug into my pocket for some spare change. I only received dollar bills. I took one and rushed to the souveneir counter, with two people in front of me. The bus driver informed everyone to be back in 15 minutes. At least8 had gone by, I noticed after glancing at the watch on my wrist. There was...surprise surprise, a line in the bathroom as well. I had 7 minutes to get change for a dollar and call my father.

It was my turn to speak with the cashier. I asked politely for change for my dollar, handing over the crisp dollar bill, as the woman dumped 4 quarters in my other hand. I smiled politely as I also asked where I could find a pay phone. She grimaced and shook her head, informing me there wasn't one. My jaw dropped.

"No, payphone! How can there not be a payphone, this is a rest stop for crying out loud!" I heaved a sigh and turned around rubbing my forehead. I had a temper at times, and this wasn't a time to lose it so easily. I turned back around, my mouth opening to speak but she interupted me.

"Well, we do have a phone, just step out of line to use it, miss." She explained politely, with a cheesey fake smile painted on her dollar gloss lips. I smiled gratefully, not even caring how she performed her customer service offer. I took the phone and dialed quickly, turning my back to the door. I didn't evenknow as the phone was ringing several times, the greyhound bus I rode was slowly riding off out of view from the double doors and making its way without a notice of her absence towards the highway.

I turned around just in time to see the tail of the bus pass by. I dropped the phone, as terror of being left gripped my insides. I jetted out the door, having dropped my messanger bag at the ground by the desk, whilst the woman called after me. I stopped at the parking lot, watching the bus drive up the the ramp to the highway. I sprinted off down the parking lot trying to catch up. But luck wasn't on my side as it left, getting onto the highway and catching up speed before I even neared the sign the pointed to the highway.

I stared wide-eyed. My hands instantly searched my pockets. I found my $100 or so left for this trip, but nothing else. The rest of my savings was on that bus, with my clothes. I felt tears prick my cheeks and slide down smoothely. I panicked. What was I to do? I wipped my tears away, and I cried no more. I took to the sidewalk and headed back to the souveneir shop. I dropped my bag and the woman probably thought I was crazy.

Pushing the doors open, the woman looked up at me and simply rolled her eyes. Yes, I realized I looked like a fool, but I wasn't up for anymore snooty woman on my case. Trudging up to the counter the woman had already heaved up my bag up onto the counter with a dull thud.

"I believe you left this, Miss." She informed me as if I were some idiot and hadn't taken notice to that small fact. I simply nodded curtly, forcing back the urge to roll my eyes as I snatched the strap of my messenger bag and slung it on my shoulder. I turned on my heel, but something prevented me from exiting. I hit what felt like a person, the chest of a male. I rebounded and fell back, but pale arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to my feet. I squealed, not just for falling and nearly cracking my head open on the tile, but some strange male had held me like...like _that! _

I pulled away instantly, clutching the strap to my bag as my eyes finally looked up to the one who steadied me too close for comfort. My mouth nearly dropped. It was not right for someone to hold up an appearance so stunning, and with an annoying smug grin on his lips. His eyes were a unique color that I hadn't yet seen on any human being. (AN: IRONY). They were a burgundy. Yet when his eyes followed a red tint caught my eyes as his eyes reflected against the sun that peeked through the glass door. His hair was jet black and fell over his face and framed his cheeks in wavy locks. He was extremely pale, guant and lean. He held a purple shade under his eyes, but though it fit him peculiaraly. At first I couldn't make myself tear my eyes from him, there was something that told me to draw near to him, but that wasn't going tohelp me in my dilemma. Get lured into by someone who was a complete stranger, his appearance well passed my odd apparrell. I, then,pursed my own lips together and scowled, as I pushed passed him.

"Thank you..." I muttered harshly as I passed by him. I swore I saw flicker of fear, danger, and hunger in his eyes. It creept me out. But what frightened me washow his eyeschanged. The burgundy became swallowed up on a coal black. Then it was back to how it was. It did more than frighten me, it caused a small squeek to escape mu lips as I ran out. The hunger that was held in his eyes was nothing along the lines of being perverted it was sheer hunger. Like he was looking down upon prey. Him a wild animal inside. It sickened me to the bone. He watched me advance towards the double glass doors. I didn't look back, I didn't dare to look back and become captured in those eyes like prey. Besides,I had one thing on my mind. A ride. I needed one. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

As I stepped out into the dry humid air, that was when I turned around to choose my time to look back at the stranger. What baffled me was that he was gone. It had only been 5 seconds and he was gone. I closed my gapping mouth and turned around, my brows puckering in confusion. Where was that handsome stranger. Probably off to the restroom, I concluded and sat down at the curb, with my elbows braced against my thighs and hands cupping my cheek. It will all work out in the end...right?

* * *

_**Not Extremely exciting. But it was meant to focus on herself getting stuck in nowheresville in New Mexico, and the meeting...or well run in with...JASON! The vampire. Trust me he is a 'vegetarian.' At first I wasn't so sure on what I wanted to make him. I might just change him into a meat eater (drinks human blood). But Maybe I can get some kind of poll from you all. I only got one review. But I know more read it. So I think I'll ask my lovely readers.**_

_**What should jason be?**_

_**a. Veggie **_

_**b. Meat eater**_

_**Thanks. And till next time. Chao**_

_**Sami**_


End file.
